


Feel the Thunder

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Memories and Blame [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Astronomy, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Nephrite is overwhelmed by a sudden burst of emotions that were not his.  Searching for the source leads him to the woman he has long been searching for.





	Feel the Thunder

He was ripped from his studies when a lance of grief, pain rage and self-hatred was rammed into his senses.

“Guerrero-san are you alright?”

Naldo came back to himself and realized that one hand was trying to clutch his heart through his chest and that he was panting for breath.  He cast a quick glance as his co-worker, Meioh-san, and saw the concern in her garnet eyes.  He was sure his smile was a travesty, but he managed to croak out “I’m fine.”  He gained his feet.  “I just need some fresh air.”  He hoped that he didn’t stagger out of the office like he was drunk.

Once he was out of the building and in the sunshine, Naldo began to take deep breaths in an attempt to center himself and slow down his racing heart.  Fortunately, the patio was empty.  Usually there was someone out enjoying the fresh air and splendid views of the city.

Whatever emotional spike that had hit him had disappeared.  Just gone.  He couldn’t sense anything, not even after effects.  And trying to narrow something like that in a city as crowded as Tokyo was just short of impossible.

He did know that it wasn’t Jade.  Not much ever really shook his fellow Shitennou.  Well, he had been shaken when they first laid eyes on each other in _this_ lifetime, but they quickly managed regain their composure.  It would have been very awkward if they’d both began to bash their heads against the walls during an Embassy party.  As it was, they’d gotten very drunk afterwards.  Naldo knew that some people thought it rather strange that he’d become instant friends with someone that he’d not only just met but was in a profession so far removed from Astronomy.  He’d just smile and say that it was those very differences that helped their friendship.

But who’s emotions were those?

Naldo’s fingers tapped against the railing.  It wasn’t Kunzite.  Admittedly it had been a lifetime since he’d been anywhere near the other man, but he wouldn’t have changed that much.  So that left Endymion or Zoicite. 

Yes…one of those two.

Naldo took another deep breath and tried to remember.

That wasn’t Endymion.  No.

He gazed out over the city.  “Zoicite…what have you done to yourself, you dumb shit?  I’m not the Knight of Purification and Healing.  But I will kick your ass if I have to.”

888888

Naldo looked up from the journal he was reading as his roommate, Junjie King, entered the apartment carrying that night’s dinner.

“Did you feel it?”

Junjie didn’t reply as he toed off his shoes and walked over to the small dining table.  “I brought Pietro’s,” he said as he placed the bags on the table.  He began pulling out the containers as Naldo brought over plates, silverware and glasses.  The scent of the pasta wafted into the air and the blond man spoke again.  “Yeah, I felt it.  I was on the train.  If I hadn’t been holding onto a strap I would have been face first on the floor.”  He divided the food evenly onto the plates as Naldo poured the wine.  “Who do you think it was?  Zoi or Dymion?”

“Why not Kunzite?”

Junjie gave him the look that reply deserved.  “Really?  Kunzite?  I know you’ve already thought about it.”

“Zoi.”

“Yeah.  That’s what I thought too.”

After dinner Naldo went out to the small balcony and began to meditate to clear his head and perhaps get a better grasp on the whole situation.

His racing thoughts began slow and his mind drifted back to another barely remembered lifetime.  From the haze came the face of a beautiful woman.  One with auburn hair and green eyes….

…Callisto…

His mind suddenly expanded, and he could See the entire universe.

From the planet Jupiter flew a spear of light that pierced its way past the stars and planets, through Earth’s skies to illuminate a small storefront in Tokyo.

Naldo _knew_ that store.  He’d never been there but he knew where it was.

He leapt to his feet, re-entered the apartment and half-ran across the living room to Junjie’s startled query that was ignored.  Naldo jammed his feet into his shoes and charged out the door.

He didn’t even wait for the elevator.

Once outside, he ran down street after street.  His heart leading him to his destination.

He burst into the small shop.  The bell above the door clanged wildly causing the auburn-haired woman behind the counter to look up with shock in her leaf green eyes.

“Sparky…”


End file.
